


Sleepless Night

by dreamworksoverdisny



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, but thay have no name, fan child, let get this rolla coster a rolling, no beta we die like men, non descriptive oc, second fic baby, whos ready for some sleepy cuddles and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamworksoverdisny/pseuds/dreamworksoverdisny
Summary: Poppy is woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of her daughter crying.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), OT3 - Relationship, OT4 - Relationship, Queen Barb/Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), poly ship - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> welcome boys and girls and enbys alike, to my second ever fic.  
> I just needed to write some classic domestic poly fluff while i'm stuck on my other stories.  
> hope you enjoy this short drabble of sugerey sweetness.  
> please tell me if you find any grammar or spelling errors.

Poppy gave a groaned as she heard the sound of wails echoing from down the hallway.

Poppy knew she really should just go back to sleep, but she couldn’t leave well enough alone.

“I’ve got it” she muttered, slowly pushing herself up.

To her left Hickory grumbled a thank you, to her right Branch continued to snore soundly.

Poppy sighed, both of them had been working very hard these last couple of days, they deserve some extra shut eye.

With great reluctant Poppy extracted herself from the warm cuddle pile and Scooted down to the edge of the bed.

Putting on her slippers and tying her fluffiest robe around her waist, before dragging herself down the hallway to the nursery.

Halfway down the corridor the crying stopped, replaces with soft sniffling.

Quietly Peeking around the door frame, Poppy saw Barb holding their daughter in her arms, gently rocking the baby back and forth while rubbing small circles into her back.

Poppy crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame, feeling content to simple watch them till a wide yawn gave her away.

Barb looked up with a grin “evening sleepy head”

  
Poppy smiled sleepily, covering the distance between them in a few short strides.

  
“did you wake her?” she whispered.

  
Barb shook her head “nah, I just got back from the show, heard our girl crying in here”.

  
The hard rocker smiled down at the little trolling in her arms “guess someone was lonely”.

Poppy hummed, “she’s been difficult these last couple of days”.

“aw” Barb said shifting her face into a mock pout.

“why you got to be like that baby” she asked, holding the purple hatchling up to her face.

  
“Why you are giving mommy and daddies a hard time?”.

  
Poppy giggled at her girlfriend’s antics, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She could hardly believe that this was the same troll who had been so nervous about being a parent a few months prior.

Poppy gave a little sigh, resting her head on Barbs shoulder “ready to come to bed?”

“in a minuet” Barb said, jerking her chin at the bundle in her arms “just need to tuck her in”

“ok, don’t take too long” standing on her tiptoes, Poppy placed a kiss on Barb’s temples before heading back the way she came.

Reaching the master bedroom Poppy found that in her absence Hickory and Branch had switch sides and began cuddling together, Hickory spooning Branch from behind.

Smiling to herself, Poppy crawled into bed, slinging up to Lay face to face with Branch.

A few minutes later Barb joined them, taking her place in the country rock sandwich with pop troll filling, throwing an arm around Poppy’s middle.

  
“night pop-tart” she said pressing a kiss to the back of Poppy’s neck.

  
“good night my loves” Poppy said, closing her eyes and drifted off, returning to a blissful, undisturbed slumber...

Well…at least until two hours later, when their daughter woke up screaming for her bottle.

  
_“sigh"_

_"I’ll get it”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, it was really fun writing it.  
> thank you so much for reading.  
> comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
> hope you have a good day good vibes and good luck.  
> always remember that you are all beautiful (or handsome if you prefer) and very valid.  
> later skaters ; )


End file.
